


May Is A Good Aunt, Okay?

by Mimirou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, I love May Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Rating for Language, Rating is for May's foul mouth, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, there's a lot of dialogue in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimirou/pseuds/Mimirou
Summary: This is my version of the scene right after the end credits scene of Homecoming.





	May Is A Good Aunt, Okay?

“What the fuck?!”

Peter’s eyes widened in fear. ‘Shit, shit, shit!’ May was _not_ supposed to be home right now. He whirled around, unnecessarily hiding his mask behind his back, like he wasn’t wearing the rest of the suit.

“Heeeey Maaaay.”

“Oh, no, don’t act innocent, young man. What the fuck is this?” May crossed her arms and glared at her spandex-clad nephew.

Peter spread his arms out. “Surprise?” When all he got was more glaring, he let his arms fall to his sides. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “You can already guess, but I’m Spider-Man.” He sat down on his bed, his head bowed, unable to look at his aunt.

May sighed and plopped down next to Peter. “So this is why you’ve been sneaking in and out at all times of the night?” Peter nodded. “Wait… so is this the internship, or do you actually have one of those, too?”

Peter huffed a laugh. “This is the internship.” He worried the edge of his mask in his hands, still too nervous to look up.

“So when you said you had lost the internship?”

“Mr. Stark took the suit. After the ferry incident?” He shrugged, like it had been no big deal even though it had been one of the worst things to happen to him.

May put her hand on Peter’s to still them and make him look at her. She gave him a small smile. “I’m pissed, obviously, but I’m going to try my best to understand this whole thing.”

Peter smiled back. “Thanks.”

May hummed and wrapped her arm around Peter’s shoulder. They were both silent for a moment before May pulled away. “Wait! So D.C.? Coney Island?” She gasped. “Germany?! Tony Stark took you to Germany to fight Captain America?!”

Peter cringed. “Ummm… yes?”

May shot to her feet, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did so. Peter made to grab the phone. “Wait, what are you doing?!”

May moved her phone out his reach. “I’m giving him a piece of my mind. He comes into my home and lies to me about why he’s taking my only family halfway across the world? You could’ve died, Peter! Do you understand that? You’re all I have left. I can’t lose you, too.” Her hand fell, phone forgotten, and tears slipped down her cheeks.

Peter’s eyes started welling up and he didn’t bother trying to blink back the tears, letting them flow freely. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think-” He choked out a sob as May enveloped him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face in her shoulder. They stayed wrapped up in each other until their sobs died down and the tears dried.

May pulled away and pushed the hair out of Peter’s face, giving him a sad smile. “Well, I think that was long overdue for both of us.”

Peter hiccoughed a wet laugh. “Is this a bad time to tell you I got a building dropped on me?”

“What?! Oh my god, Peter! When?” She ran her hands over his arms and chest, like she could find injuries from this incident.

“Back with the Vulture. Before the plane. He took the supports of the warehouse out and it dropped on me. But hey! I got out!” He chuckled darkly, not looking May in the eyes.

May’s eyes started welling up again. “God, Peter… How could I have never noticed any of this was going on? I can’t believe…” She pulled her nephew back into her arms, not wanting to let him go ever again.

“Not your fault,” Peter mumbled into her shirt. “Didn’t want you to know.”

Sighing, May pushed Peter back so she could look him in the eye. “No more secrets, okay? I need to know what’s going on with you. I need to know you’re safe. And if you’re not, I need to know why.” She picked up her forgotten phone and found Tony Stark’s contact. “I’m going to call Tony and demand he keep me looped in to what you’re doing.”

Peter nodded, moving back to slot himself in her arms, placing his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” She rubbed his back and placed a kiss on his head before hitting the call button and putting the phone up to her ear. The phone rang twice before Tony picked up.

“May! To what do I owe this pleasure?” He was far too chipper for what this call was going to be about.

“Peter’s Spider-Man and you took him to fight Captain America?!” She had told herself she wasn’t going to yell at him, but she was never really good at keeping promises she made to herself.

“Crap… You know about that? How? Is Peter okay?”

Peter smiled at the concern in Tony’s voice. It was nice to finally know the man cared about him.

“He’s fine. Stupid, but fine.” Peter squawked out an indignant “hey!” but May shushed him. “He was changing out of the suit in his room with the door open. More importantly, you lied to me and took my nephew to fight people who could’ve killed him.”

Tony sighed into the receiver. “I know. I’m sorry. I was sort of desperate. Not thinking straight. All I knew was there was an enhanced guy swinging around New York and I needed to get to him before someone else did.”

May hummed. “I’m still pissed. I didn’t particularly like you from the start but I gave you a chance because for some reason Peter seems to like you. But you’ve lost the tiny bit of trust I had in you. It’s going to be a long time before you get it back. If ever.”

“Of course. I understand.”

“Now, I know I can’t take Peter’s suit away, because he’d just go out in the god-awful suit he made himself, but I need to be aware of when he’s out as Spider-Man and what’s going on with him. Where he is, if he’s hurt, what he’s doing.”

“I can patch you in to his suit’s AI. She’ll let you know everything. In fact, I’ll get you a new Starkphone with her in it.”

“Good. And I want to know what this suit can do. Is he properly protected?”

“How about we meet tomorrow. I’ll give you the phone and we can have a long talk about everything you want to know.”

“Fine. But you’re coming over here. At noon.”

“Deal. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good.” Without another word, May hung up on Tony. She wrapped her arms around his back. “New curfew. School nights, you have to be home by 1 a.m. Nights when there’s no school the next day, you can stay out until 3.”

Peter pulled away from her. “But all the good crime happens after one!” May gave him a look that shut him up immediately. “One’s fine...”

“I know you want to help everyone, Peter, and you’ve always been like that. But you have to take care of yourself, too. You’re only 15. You have school. You’re lucky I’m not making it 11.”

“I know,” Peter nodded.

May stood and stretched. “I don’t know about you, but I could use some food.”

“Me, too!” Peter shot up off his bed, excited about getting some food after patrolling for hours and exhausting himself even more by crying.

“Well, come on, then. I’ll order takeout.”

Before she turned around, Peter engulfed her in a tight hug. “I love you, May.”

She smiled and hugged him back. “I love you, too.” She pulled away and pat his head. “Okay, let go so we don’t starve to death.”  
  
Peter laughed and stepped back. May turned and walked to the kitchen to get one of the takeout menus. “Can we get Thai?”

“Of course, sweetie. Whatever you want.”


End file.
